


Mystical Mistake

by Vocalist2D



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, Smut, Zombies, code veronica - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocalist2D/pseuds/Vocalist2D
Summary: Steve Burnside happens to be alive, but is still infected with the Code Veronica virus. Supposedly he is given some form of a weak vaccine by mistake that gives him his sense back The researchers expect and hope he'll never wake up thanks to the vaccine; their research proved if he does, he's wake up much stronger - and with a hatred for them. Bad news for them...
Relationships: Steve Burnside/Claire Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of an ongoing fan-fiction I'll be writing. Enjoy!  
> (Sorry if anything doesn't match up well, or is incorrect to lore. I only got into the Resident Evil series very, very recently.)

The air was chilly in an unfamiliar place our protagonist had been taken to. He was a young man in his early to mid 20's, clothed in a white johnny gown and with stand-out ginger hair that covered one eye. In the unfamiliar place, there were many men and women in lab coats doing experiments.  
"Umbrella?" The protagonist, Steve Burnside, said with a worried tone.  
"Oh god... Burnside's kid is awake." Said one of the people in a lab coat. 

The whole facility cleared out of the lab - they did not want to be around such a dangerous experiment. Steve had no clue what made them flee for the first few minutes - until a familiar weird feeling inside him picked up. The ginger haired man begun turning into a green tentacle monstrosity. Much worse than before, as if he had either been injected with something else, or perhaps a stronger dose and the vaccine at the same time. A big difference from before was he still had all his emotions in tact. The reason 'Umbrella' ran is because they had made a defect experiment full of hatred who could potentially destroy them. 

Steve broke out the glass confinement and escaped. He couldn't see 'Umbrella' still in sight, they were long gone.

After getting out the lab and checking his environments, Steve returned to normal. His body was cold and more pale than it was when he was still alive, but he still passed off more as a human than an un-dead in terms of looks. Time to find Claire, wherever she is was Steve's main thought. When both Claire and him were trapped on the plane, they had sex to carry on time before falling asleep from their ventures. Claire fell asleep on Steve's shoulder. He reminisced on this moment. Neither wore protection - Claire most likely bore their child. He doubted a woman like her could abort the child.

Steve spent weeks asking around. There was barely any luck until he found a familiar woman in a red jacket with her dark brown hair tied back.  
"Claire!" Steve uttered, excited he had finally found who he was looking for. Two ginger children looked at him in confusion. She looked at the man still clothed in a johnny gown because he had no other clothes to change into.  
"S... Steve?!" She exclaimed, almost running up to her long lost friend. "Oh my god... You're still..." She put a hand on Steve's face. Stone cold. "...Alive?" She whispered to him. He shook his head glumly. Claire decided to take a risk and trust Steve. She couldn't see him in his current state having any ill intentions - especially since he had been looking for her. He was sane. "Could you explain this at my house, Steve?" Claire asked. "Huh? Yeah." Steve replied.

At home, Claire explained who the ginger man was to her children - that they were also his children, too.  
"Can you keep out of mummy's room for a moment?" She requested. They nodded, going to find something else to do while they waited to introduce themselves to their father. They were very well behaved for their age. "First, have some clothes. They're my brothers old clothes, so I'm sorry if they're too big..." Claire said.  
"Thanks." Steve replied.

"What happened? How are you still functioning, Steve?" Claire asked.  
"Claire... some people in lab coats who resembled Umbrella confined me, not expecting me to wake up. They accidentally gave me some form of cure they were unaware of. Not a full cure, though, since I'm still half dead and B.O.W." Steve explained. "Oh, Steve..." Claire embraced Steve's cold body. Steve embraced her too. "Maybe one day they'll be a cure." Steve said, half in tease. Claire wished the same and Steve could tell it from her eyes that she wished it. He gently pressed his going-blue lips on Claire's. "It's okay, Claire." She was too surprised to return his kiss, but smiled at him when he leaned out. "Yeah, it'll be okay." She replied.

The ginger kids broke the tension, bursting into the room impatiently. They were getting desperate to introduce themselves to their long-lost father.  
"Dad!" They both said in sync.  
"I'm Stevie!" Said the one in a green shirt.  
"I'm Charlie!" Said the other in a yellow shirt. "We're twins." They both said in sync. Steve smiled.  
"I'm Steve, but you can call me dad." The boys ran up and hugged their father. "Dad... You're cold." They said.  
"He has a... condition!" Said Claire to make up an excuse. "Aw no... Will you be alright, dad?" Stevie asked. "H-hopefully." Steve replied a little nervously.

After a bit of conversation with the boys, they were tucked into their beds on a bunk-bed. They quickly fell asleep, happy they now knew their dad was with them. They had only heard of him throughout their small few years of life.

When it was time for Steve and claire to sleep, Steve got out of the jonny gown and got in the bed on the right furthest away from Claire.  
"Steve? What's wrong? I don't mind you being close." Claire said. Steve felt flustered on the inside, even though that wasn't physically possible for him on the outside.  
"Are you sure, Claire? I don't smell nice and I'm freezing..." Steve replied sadly. Claire came over to his side and embraced Steve from the back. "Steve... I don't mind. I... I love you, too." She said, to finally end off their conversation from when they were stuck in Rockfort. "...Thank you, Claire." They both fell asleep peacefully that night.

End of chapter 1.


	2. A Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Mystical Mistake. Enjoy!

Far away from the two main characters in an unknown location, Chris Redfield had found something very important - it was a cure for the Veronica virus. If only that guy my sister liked was still alive now, she'd be so happy Chris thought to himself. He sighed. It was time to return home.

Before Chris got on the flight, he contacted Claire:  
"Hey, it's Chris. I'm coming back home now. The cure for the Veronica virus has been found."   
"Chris! That's great. Couldn't have better timing..." Claire replied to Chris, sounding a little emotional.  
"What's wrong, Claire?" Steve said, accidentally butting in. "Steve... I'll tell you once the call's finished." She replied with a very happy smile on her face. "Steve...?" He's still alive?" Chris asked. "Not exactly... But the cure might work since he's stable." Claire enthused. "Right. See ya when I get back." Chris replied. "Okay, see ya." Chris hung up. 

He was happy for his sister, but unsure the cure would work on a zombie! He hoped it would work though, Claire's happiness was important to him. Chris boarded the plane. During the flight, he was in deep thought but tried his best to relax.


	3. Zombies can do it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cheesy chapter name... heehee.

"Claire... Before I get the cure given check this out." He turned into the green monstrosity that he had been in Rockfort. Claire freaked out a little but realized Steve wasn't going to do her any harm. He picked her up with a tentacle, brought her closer in and kissed her on the forehead. He then begun tickling her with another tentacle.   
"Steve... heehee. Stop that. ...I'm pleased the kids are at school currently... heehee..." Claire said in a laughing fit at Steve tickling her. Steve poked her with a soft tentacle end on her chest. "Oh, you wouldn't dare." She teased him. "I-is it okay?" Steve asked, losing the confidence act he had put on. Claire nodded with a flushed face, undressing herself so that Steve could play with her naked body.

Steve begun by using a slimy lubricated tentacle on Claire's clit. When she seemed aroused enough, he stuck the tentacle up her vagina, thrusting it. He had brought her up close so that he could also suck on her tits. Claire looked and sounded like she was in heaven, moaning and wetness galore. Steve took the tentacle out, put Claire down and returned to his normal self. As soon as he did, he came all over Claire's bed-sheets. "Oh my god, Steve. We have to put this in the wash before my brother comes back." She said urgently. They both put the possibly infected blanket in the washing machine by itself after an hour to make sure the infected sperm cells were no longer alive. Claire and Steve got dressed.

There was a few knocks on the door. Claire opened the door and greeted her brother. Steve also greeted Chris.  
"Your kids aren't home?" Chris asked. Claire shook her head. "Still at school." "We can get on with giving this guy the vaccine, then. Claire... I don't want to worry you, but it might not work on someone who's undead." Chris replied. "We're both aware..." Steve said. "Good luck and if you make it through, please treat my sister well." Chris told Steve. "I will." He replied.

Chris stabbed a Veronica vaccine needle into Steve's arm. Steve let out a shrill noise. It was very painful for him but the vaccine was working. The vaccine had re-animated Steve in the right way. He was once again a healthy young man. Chris removed the vaccine needle. Claire was more than a little bit happy. "Steve! You're back to normal!" She exclaimed, tearing up in happiness, tightly hugging Steve and her brother. "I'm pleased, Claire." Chris reassured. She let go of the two. 

"I have to go now unfortunately, got stuff to take care of. Was nice seeing you two." Chris said, waving goodbye and leaving. Steve and Claire saw him off, waving goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter of Mystical Mistake.

It was the end of the school day for the ginger twins, Charlie and Stevie. They were picked up and taken home by Claire and Steve.

At home, Charlie and Stevie were sat on their dad's lap in surprise.   
"Dad, you're not cold anymore." Charlie said.  
"That's because your uncle Chris is awesome. Right, Claire?" Steve replied.  
"Yes! He helped daddy get better." Claire told them. "Whooooaaaa." They both echoed childishly. 

Steve and Claire were finally re-united with a normal life with kids to live. Somewhat normal.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, it's a short fan-fic and very short chapter but hope you enjoyed reading it. At some point I'll most likely write about this pairing again.


End file.
